


But he’s cute!

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Child Archie Andrews, Child Jughead Jones, Female Jughead Jones, Fluff, Gladly and jellybean are in this But are offscreen, I thought of this and was like, Meaning you won’t see them, Protective FP Jones, YES I HAVE TO WRITE THIS, archie is 12, fp doesn’t like Jugheads crush, in this Fp calls jughead, jughead is 11, just when he’s being protective, oh yeah, on to the story now, “forsythia”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: “What do you mean you have a crush” FP asks an eyebrow up and a frown on his face. “You’re only eleven forsythia” he says looking at his little girl with his eyebrows scrunched up and a serious face on.“But he’s cute” is what she says crossing her arms with a stubborn face on.“You’re eleven” FP deadpans.





	But he’s cute!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help myself

Fp was siting on his couch while watching the game, resting until dinner was done and until his daughter got home. “Daughter” that’s still a bit werid to say hear that, to think that.

Him a father? Well he never thought it would happen, but it did and he’s happy it did.

Speaking of his kid who will soon be a big sister with another one on the way, comes running in.

”Hey dad” she greets with a smile on her face

”hey kiddo how was school” he greets back while watching her set her backpack down and come over to sit by him

”it was okay me and Archie played together today, and some boys started bullying me but he punched them in the face” She tells him siting right next to him. He takes notice of How each time she says Archie her face turns a bit more red.

He also takes note of finding out who that kid was and having a little “chat” with them and their parents

but that’s for later

”well that was good of him” he says with a slight smile on his face thinking of a mini Andrews punching a kid in the face, oh boy was Fred gonna be in a For  surprise. He thinks with a smirk on his face.

”I wish I could have punched him I don’t like being the damsel in distress like everyone says girls are” she says with her arms crossed and sneer on her face.

for an eleven year old she’s got quite the sneer; Heh just like me he thinks.

“Look forsythia, punching is bad and you shouldn’t do it but you should also know how to defend yourself. So how about I teach you” he says putting a hand on her tiny shoulders and a serious look on his face. 

“Really?” She ask her eyes big and a smile plastered on her face, “yup tomorrow’s Saturday so we’ll start tomorrow”.

he watches as she gets an evil gleam in her eyes before she says “yes! Know I get to punch boys in the face and show Archie”. He looks at her noticing how she blushes again when she says his name. He’ll ask her about that In a moment but he’s a bit worried about the evil gleam in her eyes...

”oh boy you’re gonna be a troubled maker when you’re older” Fp mutters while a hand rubs his face.

”I already am but I’m just gonna be more of a troublemaker when I’m older” she says 

(and oh boy she does not know how right she is, a future FP thinks as he’s carrying out a bloody and broken Jughead out of the forest with tears falling out of his eyes.)

He groans but then a smile slips on his face when he hears her start to giggle.

”hey what’s with every time you say Archie’s name you start blushing” asks 

He watches as she immediately stops giggling and a huge blush forms on her face

”I do not” she says, her voice is a bit higher then normal and she’s got a blush on her face with her eyebrows knitted together. 

“Really? Because I think you do”

”no I don’t” she says but this she stomps her foot and glares at the wall.

”girl’ don’t deny it you know you do” FP says with a serious adult voice, cause y’know you gotta use it sometimes.

she’s silent for a moment before she sighs and let’s her arms fall back down to her sides. She mumbles something but he can’t make it out.

”What is it, spit it out Jug” he says 

“I have a crush on Archie she says” her face turning red while looking away. 

What do you mean you have a crush” FP asks an eyebrow up and a frown on his face. “You’re only eleven forsythia” he says looking at his little girl with his eyebrows scrunched up and and a serious look on.

”But he’s cute” is what she says crossing her arms with a stubborn face on.

”you’re eleven” FP deadpans.

”So What?” She asks 

“So what?” FP repeats. “You’re eleven you’re to young to have a boyfriend.” He says dad mode taking over.

”he’s not my boyfriend he’s my friend and I have a crush on him” She corrects.

”Yeah well no boyfriend until you’re eighteen” Fp says with his dad voice and eyebrows knitted together.

”Say it forsyhia” 

“no boyfriend until I’m eighteen”

”Good” he smiles, “now go get your stuff and put it in your room” he says.

”okay okay” she says walking away.

 

then she’s gets her first boyfriend at 13 and Fp flips his shit THE END.


End file.
